


All Part of the Deal

by coldfiredragon



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Angst, Collars, Gay Male Character, M/M, half-human character, magic binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/pseuds/coldfiredragon
Summary: Sometimes the fear of something drowns out the logical voice in your head screaming 'no'.This wasn't the first time Eliot had done this, and it wouldn't be the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a one-shot? Yes, maybe? Nothing seems to say one part with me. 
> 
> There is nothing graphically sexual in this, but it's implied heavily. If that's not your thing that's cool, just being fair and warning you now. 
> 
> I wrote this as a fill for the 'The Magicians' kink memory over on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> Prompt: Bondage: Anyone/Eliot

Eliot shifted one hand down the strap of his satchel and brushed the loose hair from his eyes as he looked up and down the front of the slate gray row house to which he'd been directed. It was unassuming, with bright white trim around the door and windows and an iron rail that lined the steps leading to the front door.

He took a breath, counted to four, and let it out, then headed up the steps. The key he had been given felt cool between his fingers, and he fit it into the deadbolt with one hand and pushed on the doorknob with the other. Magic rippled down his arm as the key turned and he stepped into a brightly lit foyer.

“Can I help you?” The door on his right was closed, but the room to his left had been converted to an office. Books, ancient and new, lined shelves on all the walls, and there was a door leading to more offices behind the woman who had addressed him.

“My name is Eliot Waugh; I have an appointment.” He heard the jingle of keys as the woman opened the top drawer of her desk and took out a ledger. She flipped through it, then lay the book, open-faced, in his direction.

“If you'll just sign in, please.” She asked sweetly, as she set an open penknife on top of the book. Eliot reached for it and picked it up. It turned it between his fingers as he debated if he wanted to do this again if it was really worth it. Finally, he pressed the tip of the blade against his thumb and pushed his thumb against the box next to his name. The tiny nick had already closed when he lifted the digit. “Thank you, Eliot. You can wait across the hall. Someone will be with you shortly.”

She waved towards the room on the right side of the entrance way, and Eliot heard a click, and a creak as the door opened, giving him access to a waiting area.

“Thank you.” He licked the residual blood off his thumb as he crossed the entrance hall and entered the waiting area. A bookshelf sat against one wall, and he scanned it. He felt too uneasy to sit, but he chose a title anyway and forced himself down into one of the chairs. There wasn't a clock on the wall, and he didn't have a watch. The light streaming into the room never seemed to change, so he wasn't sure how long they made him wait.

Eventually, the doors swung open and a young man walked in. Obsidian horns about five inches long set just inside the man's hairline and curved along his skull. Wavy black hair almost hid them from view and did the same for the odd shape of the man's ears. Sharp green eyes looked him over, and he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

“What am I doing to you, Kid?” Eliot closed the book and grabbed his bag, then stood and walked closer. The two of them were about the same height, but Eliot was an inch or so shorter.

“A magical binding spell.”

“Permanent or temporary.”

“Temporary.” There were days he ached to make it permanent when the pull was almost overwhelming. But without magic, his life would be nothing. He'd lose the precious few friends he has and the one place he feels accepted.

“How long?”

“48 hours,” Eliot told him, using the firmest, most non-negotiable voice he could muster.

“That's a long time, Kid. Do you really want to stay here two days?” Eliot didn't, but he would.

“I can handle it.”

“It could kill you.” Eliot laughed.

“A lot of shit could kill me.” The man, half demon, whatever he was, grinned at him.

“At least you've got spirit.” He closed the distance between them and curved his hand around Eliot's neck, then yanked him into a kiss. Eliot went pliant against the other man's body and parted his lips. Sex was always part of the deal. Sex, and a whatever advanced level magic he can scrounge, maybe a little gold if he could get his hands on it – and in trade, he would get whatever those things were worth in time. Sometimes it was a few hours, this time it was going to be a whole weekend. Two fucking days without magic, without his telekinesis. Two days free of the constant worry that if he lost control, he could kill someone. Eliot's eyes fluttered closed as the man's other arm wrapped around him. “At least you're pretty.” The half-man purred.

“Oh, I know.” Eliot purred back. They parted, and Eliot was waved towards the door. A stairwell that was probably always there had appeared, and the man led him upwards. A ring of keys appeared in his hand as the stairwell disappeared behind them. The room that was opened wasn't ornate. It was serviceable, with a larger bed and a bathroom off to one side. Eliot took a breath. He had never committed himself to this for so long before.

“Don't get cold feet now, pretty boy.” Eliot felt the man's hand settle against the small of his back. It was more likely there to keep him from bolting than for any kind of comfort. “Go on now.” He prodded. Eliot forced himself to step through the door. “It's going to take some time to craft your binding. I'll return when it's done.” Eliot had enough time to nod before the door closed and he was left alone. He heard the jingle of keys and heard the lock slide into place, then the door disappeared, and he was trapped.

It took more than a couple of breaths to make his heart stop racing. Slowly he crossed the room and set his bag on the desk, then started to check through it. Nothing he had brought seemed to have disappeared. He pulled his flask free from the bottom of the bag and took a drink, then put it back. Eliot left his things on the where they had landed and carried the book he'd brought from downstairs to the bed. He dropped it on the mattress then shouldered his vest off. His long fingers slowly worked the buttons of his shirt free, and he took that off too, then he loosened his belt and pushed his pants down. He left his boxers in on. Everything got folded and stacked in a neat pile on the bedside table and he sat cross-legged on the bed with the book in his lap. He had read nearly a fourth of it by the time a door shimmered into view again.

“Are you going to cut the time you kept me waiting out of my actual time?” Eliot asked snidely. He was tired and anxious, ready for this and not.

“Of course not, the deal is for 48 hours. You'll get all of it.” The man passed him a narrow wooden box, which Eliot opened.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He breathed in disbelief. A leather collar saturated with wards lay in the box. The bindings he had used in the past had been a cuff or anklet.

“You want it to hold for two days. A binding cuff wasn't powerful enough. I might have been able to do it with some kind of metal, but you have always specified leather in the past.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Eliot set the box on his thigh and picked the collar up. It was pliable between his fingers, and he could feel the power of the wards racing up his arm.

“48 hours?” He confirmed.

“48 hours.” Eliot nodded, closed his eyes, and brought the leather up around his throat. He slipped one side through the buckle and swallowed before pulling it tighter. Once it was snug, he felt the buckle dissolve under his fingers.

The change was immediate. Eliot felt lightheaded, his body tingled, and then it was like something had been cut out of him. He felt empty, and his limbs felt weighted down. He made himself lay down before he passed out. The leather was warm against his throat from absorbing his magic. All he wanted to do was sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Kid. I'll be around when you wake up.” Eliot buried his face against the pillow and closed his eyes. His mind warred with itself, torn between relief and panic. What he was doing to his body wasn't natural but the knowledge that he couldn't hurt anyone with his telekinesis was a soothing balm over everything. He latched onto that, and let himself sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot's two day sojourn without magic leaves him wanting more, but the price to rid himself of his telekinesis forever isn't one he's willing to pay... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this universe! I'm going to do at least 1 more chapter of it. 
> 
> Keep in mind that this lurks somewhere in the darker end of the pool. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“It's starting to get thin,” David told him as the man's hands brushed against the leather collar around Eliot's throat. 

“Don't remind me.” Eliot lay on his stomach with his cheek pillowed against his crossed arms. He didn't need reminding; he could feel it. When he'd put it on the leather band had sat tight and warm against his throat. Now it hung loosely against the base of his neck. It had become less of a collar and more of a necklace. Eliot brought his long fingers up and lightly touched the band. The thick wards that had stood out in stark relief were almost non-existent now. “What? Like two hours?” He asked quietly. 

“Probably, or less.” David's hand pet down his bare back and Eliot sighed. 

“How would you do it?” He asked as David's hand stilled against the skin.

“What, Kid?” 

“Make it permanent.” Eliot knew he shouldn't bother to ask, and that this was on a slippery slope to nowhere fast. It wasn't what he wanted, not for the long term, but in the short two days, the lack of responsibility had become addicting. He'd felt free, and a part of him didn't want that to end.

“I thought you didn't want permanent.” David purred. 

“I don't,” Eliot told him quickly. 

“Then why bother speculating?”

“I just want to know what it would cost me if I ever change my mind.” If I ever kill someone again, but Eliot didn't say that part aloud. “How would it work? I burned through a collar in two days.”

“We would do something more permanent than a collar.” David's fingers traced elaborate patterns along the column of Eliot's spine. Eliot could almost feel the magic building. “I'd have to create a binding on your back.” Eliot shivered under the touch and lifted his head enough to turn it, so he was staring at the wall. 

“A binding for what?” Eliot felt the bed shift as David rolled and settled over him. The man's quiet laugh was right next to his ear. 

“You're such a bright kid. You would classify it as a demon, but it's not really. They don't have intelligence. Think of it more as a parasite. One that would feed on your magical energy.” David pressed his fingers against Eliot's spine and dragged them upwards. Eliot was caught between leaning into it and pulling away. 

“Would it hurt?” 

“You're asking a lot of questions for the sake of curiosity.”

“It's a big decision.” Eliot countered. 

“At first it would. Afterward, it would become quite pleasant.” 

“How would having a demon fused to my spine be pleasant?” Eliot asked in disbelief. 

“Once they settle in they start messing with brain chemistry. Your brain would overwhelm your body with a cocktail of endorphins, serotonin, and dopamine. I've seen a magician or two go that route. They make interesting toys.”

“Toys?” Eliot tried to wiggle free from the other man's weight for a moment, but quickly stilled as the half-human's hand firmly pressed against the middle of his back. 

“That's the cost. You would walk in here, one of us would bind you, and then one of us would get to keep you. I like you kid, a lot. I'll do it as soon as you burn out that binding if you want.” Eliot pressed his eyes closed. The thought of never having to worry about his telekinesis again was so tempting.

“Not tonight.” He'd save sacrificing his independence for the inevitable moment when he screwed up. 

“Suit yourself, Kid.” David kissed the back of his neck and shifted off of him. He stood, and Eliot rolled to watch him pull on clothes. The man's obsidian horns caught the light just perfectly as he yanked a shirt over his head. David dug something out of his pocket and tossed it to Eliot before pulling on his pants. Eliot stared at the bit wrapped in thin strips of soft leather in confusion. 

“What do I need this for?” 

“You bound your magic for two days. It's going to feel like a horse kicked you in the teeth. You're probably going to have a seizure. That will keep you from biting off your tongue.” 

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about? I've never reacted like that.” A tight ball of fear settled in Eliot's gut. David's hand shot out, and the half-demon gripped his jaw then yanked his head up. “I warned you, Eliot. I told you this could kill you, and you blew it off.” Eliot pulled his chin out of the man's hand and dropped his gaze down to the bedspread. He had blown off the warning. He turned the bit over in his hands, then rubbed the collar between his fingers. It felt as thin as a few sheets of paper.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Eliot agreed in a tone that did nothing to hide his growing unease. David was stepping into his shoes, and Eliot twisted the blanket between his fingers. 

“Relax, Kid. You should be fine.” David flexed his fingers at the wall and wrapped his hand around the door knob. “I'll check on you in a bit.” He told him as he stepped out of the bedroom. Eliot waited for the door to close before standing. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and walked into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He could see the runes on the collar glowing a faint orange as they burned down toward nothing. 

“Fuck.” Eliot walked back into the bedroom and lay down again. It took about twenty more minutes for the collar to eat away, then Eliot felt a tingling at the tips of his fingers and a familiar pressure at the edge of his mind. Everything in the room rattled, and he slipped the bit between his teeth. He had seconds before pain blossomed through his brain and down his back. His jaw seized down hard against the leather. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he felt an odd sensation of weightlessness as his telekinesis pushed out, uncontrolled, in all directions. Everything shook, something shattered, and Eliot felt like his body was being stuck with tiny little electric pins. 

He had no idea long it lasted but there was an abrupt feeling of falling, and he felt it along every inch of his body when he impacted against the mattress like he'd dropped from two or three feet above it. He tasted blood in the back of his mouth and blacking out was unavoidable.

The room had been put back together by the time he woke up. His body hurt and blood flaked away from his cheek when he lifted his head. Eliot had no idea how long he'd been unconscious as he rolled onto his side and tried to lever himself up onto his elbow. He rubbed his hand below his nose and grimaced as he recognized that a nose bleed had been the source of blood on his cheek. The room spun as Eliot gripped both hands against the edge of the mattress. He moved up the bed until he was as close as he could get to the wall then used the wall to steady himself as he walked along it to the bathroom. 

A shower was out of the question, so he twisted the taps and let the tub start to fill. A glance in the mirror revealed he'd burst a blood vessel in his left eye. Between his eye and the marks, the collar had left on his throat Margo was going to lose her shit when she saw him. Eliot took a moment to scrub the blood off his face. He grabbed a towel from the rack and rolled it, then left it where it could reach it before stepping into the tub. He used the towel as a pillow between his neck and tub edge and sighed as the warm water worked out the soreness of his muscles. 

“You did wake up. I was starting to wonder.” Eliot didn't have the energy to do much more than jerk in surprise when David's voice startled him. He turned his head and blinked at the half-demon. The man's hand gripped his chin and turned it one way then the other. “You're a little worse for wear, perhaps, but you'll live.

“How long was I unconscious?” 

“About seven hours.” Eliot squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. He'd left school three days ago. Margo was going to kill him. He caught the towel as it slipped, dropped it onto the floor and slid further down into the tub until his hair and face were under water. Eliot stayed like that until he had to breathe. His fingers combed through the wet locks as he sat back up. It did little to refresh him. He could feel his telekinesis rubbing against the edge of his consciousness, ready to lash out if he thought about it too hard.

“Goddamn it!” He brought one knee up against his chest and hid his face. David's fingers walked up his back. Eliot shivered. 

“I could make it go away forever.” 

“No.” One day that would be an option. Some day he wouldn't have a choice. 

“Suit yourself, Kid.” David's hand combed back the wet locks. “With that much power, you're eventually going to kill someone. Maybe you already have.” The man got up and walked out of the bathroom, probably out of the bedroom as well. Eliot dunked himself again and came up gasping. The water was growing cold, so he lifted himself out of the tub and knotted the towel around his hips. Eliot brushed the wet locks back and yanked a polo shirt over his head, then grabbed the day old jeans from his bag. The door stood wide as he shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his things. The lobby was quiet as he walked down the stairs and he made the mistake of glancing into the office. 

“Would you like to book your next appointment?” The receptionist asked with a winning smile. Eliot stopped mid-step, and hesitated, then crossed into her office and took the pen knife she was holding out. He sliced open his thumb and pressed it into the appointment book. 

“And how long would you like your stay to be.” 

“Twel-- twenty-four hours,” Eliot whispered quietly. “The same guy, whenever he has time.” 

“You'll receive a card when David has time to schedule you.” She told him as she closed the ledger. Eliot nodded, shifted his hold on his bag, and headed out of her office towards the door. He had no idea how he was going to explain the missing time to his friends, or that he intended to do the same damn thing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, and that will of course be Eliot getting back to campus, being a wreck, and everyone freaking out.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are love! Kudos are happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's another chapter it will be once Eliot gets back to school and his friends are freaked out because he was gone for 2 1/2 days. 
> 
> Who wants to read it?
> 
> Comments, Kudos and critiques are appreciated!


End file.
